guitareindhovenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cranberries- Zombie
links lyrics & chords Simple Chords and video Em Csus2 G D/F# Text with chords Verse: Em Csus4 G D/F# Another head hangs lowly child is slowly taken Em C G D/F# And the violence caused such silence who are we mistaken Em Csus4 But you see it's not me, it's not my family, G D/F# In your head, in your head, they are fighting Em Csus4 G D/F# With their tanks and their bombs in your head, in your head, the are crying. Chorus: Em Csus4 G D/F# In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie Em Csus4 G D/F# What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie Verse: Em Csus4 G D/F# Anothers mother's breaking, heart is taking over. Em Csus4 G D/F# When the violence caused silence, we must be mistaken. Em Csus4 It's the same old theme since 1916, G D/F# in your head, in your head, they're still fighting Em Csus4 With their tanks and their bombs en' their guns, G D/F# In your head, in your head, they're dying. Chorus: Em Csus4 G D/F# In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie Em Csus4 G D/F# What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie Em Csus4 G D/F# (repeat to fade..) Structure For 1-2 Rythm guitars, 1 Solo Guitar, 1 Bassline Intro *E C G D light strumming one Guitar *E C G D strong strumming 2 Guitars *E C G D medium strumming 2 Guitars + solo 1 *E C G D medium strumming 2 Guitars + solo 2 Verse1 *4 x E C D G light strumming 1-2 Guitars, 1 Guitar single notes emphasis Chorus *2 x E C D G stonng strumming 3 Guitars Bridge 1 *1 x E C D G medium strumming "Woha DuDu.." *1 x .E C D G medium strumming 1-2 Guitars + solo 2 Verse2 *4 x E C D G light strumming 1-2 Guitars, 1 Guitar single notes emphasis Chorus *2 x E C D G stonng strumming 3 Guitars Bridge 2 *1 x E C D G medium strumming "Oh Oh...." *1 x E C D G medium strumming *1 x .E C D G light strumming 1-2 Guitars *1 x .E C D G light strumming 1-2 Guitars + solo 2 *3 x .E C D G medium strumming 1-2 Guitars + solo 3 Outro *1 x Bassline Strumming Foccussed on String 6,5 & 4 (A). sometime 3 (B) rarly 2 is acceptable (line is measure, lenght in beats) (light & medium strumming) 1/2 1/2 1/2 1/4 1/2 1/4 1/2 1/2 1/4 1/4 A A B A A A A B A A (Strong strumming increases amount strums but NOT speed ;) ) Bassline E E E E E E G E C C C C C C D C G G G G G G A G F# F# F# F# F# F# G F# Rythm 1: half note a beat Rythm 2 1/2 1/2 1/2 1/4 1/2 1/4 1/2 1/2 1/2 Solo Guitar Fret/String (measure per line 8 beats) Solo 1 0/2 2/4 0/3 2/4 0/2 2/4 0/3 2/4 2x 0/2 0/4 0/3 0/4 0/2 0/4 0/3 0/4 0/1 3/2 2/3 0/4 3/2------ Solo 2 7/1 8/1 5/1 7/1 3/1 5/1 2/1 3/1 2/1 3/2 3/2 0/2------- single notes emphasis 2/3 0/1 3/2 2/3 0/4 3/2 3x first 3 strings open over 2.5 measures Solo 3 Repeat 4x: 7/1 7/1 7/1 7/1 8/1 5/1 7/1 Repeat 3x: 7/1&2 7/1&2 7/1&2 7/1&2 8/1&2 5/1&2 7/1&2------- End: 7/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 7/1&2 10/1&2 7/1&2 8/1&2 5/1&2 7/1&2-------- 7/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 5/1&2 once 3x first 3 strings open